


Akise's pony

by Juuzou



Category: Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: I swear, M/M, but for now, have fun with ur staples ponies, ill do something thats an actual fanfic later, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juuzou/pseuds/Juuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiteru was simply making his way home after school, when suddenly he comes to a halt, noticing his friend is riding a really cool looking pony. Yukiteru want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akise's pony

**Author's Note:**

> thIS IS NOT SERIOUS ILL MAKE SOMETHING SERIOUS LATER THIS IS JUST TO MAKE MY STRESS FLY AWAY

Yukiteru was making his way down town when suddenly he saw Akise Aru riding a majestic pony down the sidewalk. Yuki gaped at the scene before him, and called out to the detective. "Hey! Akise-kun! Where'd you get that majestic pony?" Akise looked back at Yuki and responded. "I got it from Staples" He said, smirking. 

Yukiteru gasped. He needed to go to Staples at this very instant. Yuki dashed off, not caring what anyone said, and realized he didn't have any money whenever he finally arrived. Heck.  
But due to protag luck, four $20.00 bills (or whatever) suddenly flew right in front of him, and Yukiteru cried with joy as he realized he could buy a pony like Akise's.  
Yuki proudly rode his beautifully colored brown pony to school the next day, probably accidentally trampling people. Whatever.  
And that's how Yuki got a pony.


End file.
